


Sharing is Caring

by FluffyHeretic



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, D/s, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Role Reversal, Threesome, double-team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHeretic/pseuds/FluffyHeretic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuji was only supposed to belong to his mistress, but she sees the way Isa looks at him. Well, luckily for them, Mrs. Kawara is a generous woman, and she's willing to share her toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChickenXD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/gifts).



> WOW first fic on the site and ofc its gotta be sin  
> its not explicitly stated anywhere but this is meant to take place a few years after ryuuji wouldve died (but obv didnt) so isas older, like lets say 20?  
> also i purposefully didnt physically describe mrs. kawara (her name is rei here) so shes headcanon friendly, but may i suggest a cool punkrock chick  
> anyway ryuuji is very, VERY sub in this fic bc i have a strong need  
> i think this fic might possibly be the first fanwork of this ship in the fandom? unless theres something i dont know about (if thats the case id def love to see it). i really do love it tho so i hope this fic gets others to love it too!

As far as Isa is aware, his friendly visit to the Kawara family residence is completely innocent. Or at least, it is supposed to be, and it certainly starts that way. They’re all sitting around the dining room table drinking tea, chatting about the weather. They had done it before, so Isa isn’t as quiet and nervous as he had been the first time he met Ryuuji’s wife, Rei. She’s strong, confident, and most of all knows how to keep Ryuuji under control, while her husband’s jolliness and playful antics brings out a softness in her eyes and a grin she doesn’t wear for anyone else, and Isa can’t deny they’re perfect for each other. He also can’t deny that it makes him somewhat envious, but only half as much as he respects them. Instead he’s at least happy to be here with them, enjoying a lovely tranquility together as the sun slowly reaches for the horizon.

Once the sun finally starts moving out of sight, Rei excuses herself to go get Ryouta to bed. Once she gets back, she asks Ryuuji to talk to her in private, and they leave the room together - maybe to their bedroom, Isa thinks. He sits there nervously, wondering what they could be speaking about, if it’s anything bad. It might be, if they couldn’t say it in front of him. Eventually he starts to wonder if he should leave.

It feels like eternity has passed when someone comes back, but it’s only Rei. There’s a determination in her eyes that makes Isa shiver. She doesn’t look angry, but Isa worries that she is. She asks Isa to follow her and he just nods meekly and gets out of his seat. He trails behind her when suddenly she stops halfway down the hallway and turns to him, a hand on her hips.

“I’m not stupid,” she states, with such confidence that Isa doesn’t doubt her for a second - not that he ever believed her to be dumb anyway. “I see the way you look at him.”

Isa’s heart drops, and he gets several shades paler. There's no way she could be talking about anything other than his immense crush, could she? He’s tried so hard to hide it, but of all the people to finally call him out on it, it just has to be his crush’s wife. He’s in terrible trouble, isn’t he?

Before he can say anything, she continues, “It’s so obvious, a blind man could see it. You love him, don’t you?”

Isa wants to refute, but Mrs. Kawara looks so sure of herself that he can’t convince himself that it’d work. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it-”

But Rei’s grin only widens as she interrupts, “Do you want him?” She takes a step closer, and Isa feels so small. “Do want his body?”

Why is she asking him this? The answer is yes, yes of course, he’s wanted to ravish Ryuuji’s gorgeous body for years, but he can’t really say that, can he? She still doesn’t sound or look mad, just in control, but Isa still feels like he’s in trouble. What else could this be?

“I-I swear, I never had any intention of encroaching on your marriage-”

Interrupted again. “It’s a simple yes-or-no question. Do you?”

Isa bows his head. “Ye-... Yes.” He tries to apologize again, “I really am sorry, I never-”

Rei… laughs, and just says, “Don’t apologize,” before turning on her heel and continuing down the hallway, beckoning Isa after her. He doesn’t know what else to do but comply.

They stop again, outside the door at the end of the hallway. Rei only says, “He’s in there,” and does nothing else. Isa assumes she wants him to go in, and after a moment of hesitation, he does, shakily turning the knob and opening the door.

Isa hadn’t been sure what he was expecting, but it was absolutely not this.

Rei hadn’t lied, Ryuuji is there - but he’s a Ryuuji Isa has never seen. He’s naked, that’s the big thing. He’s sitting on his knees in the middle of the floor and Isa tries not to look at first, but he really can’t resist, and he can see everything, nothing is blocked from his view and it’s all just as gorgeous as he imagined it to be. Even the look on his face is one Isa has never witnessed before. He looks nothing short of submissive, as if Isa could tell him to do anything, and he would. The look falters slightly when they make eye contact, Ryuuji’s face changing briefly to one of nervousness and worry, as if silently asking, ‘Is this okay? Is this too much?’ but reverts quickly back as soon as Isa averts his gaze, embarrassed.

Mrs. Kawara only lends them a moment before she steps in, closing the door behind her. She wolf-whistles softly. “Just look at him.” Ryuuji had already been blushing, but it intensifies now. “He’s so pretty, isn’t he?”

Isa hesitates, gears turning wildly as he tries to make sense of this, but it really isn’t hard to tell what’s happening here. He can hardly believe that it is, but he can’t dare not take advantage of it either way. “He… he is.” It feels so weird to say, but this situation is already weird. And even if Isa hadn’t said it, the growing bulge in his pants does anyway. He swallows and drags his eyes away from Ryuuji to look to Rei. “But… why?”

“What do you mean?” Rei says, stepping closer to him. Isa stutters in response, and she continues, her voice suddenly soft, “If you don’t want to…”

Isa is the one to interrupt her now, almost desperately. “No! No, I mean, um…”

That seems to be good enough for Rei, as she closes the distance and pulls him into a kiss. Isa doesn’t know what to make of it at first - he’s never kissed anyone, and he certainly never expected to kiss Ryuuji’s wife, but it’s soft and warm and inviting and it shouldn’t be, this is supposed to be wrong, but it’s anything but, and he can’t stop himself from awkwardly trying to kiss her back. A hand runs through his hair and pulls gently, and Isa can’t stop from the groan forcing its way out of his throat, and then there’s a tongue shoved in his mouth and it’s all so new and strange and wonderful and he can’t get enough.

Ryuuji watches all of it from the floor, watching as Isa slowly lets go of his resolve and accepts it, no, embraces it, clawing at Rei’s back. Ryuuji’s dick twitches, and he whimpers at the feeling. The two finally break apart at the sound, Isa panting heavily while Rei’s face is only slightly flushed.

“Oh Ryuuji, what a good boy you are,” Rei praises him, causing the man to shiver in response. “Would you like to join us?”

“Yes, please, I promise I’ll be good!” he whimpers, and yet again Isa is shocked at this new side of his coworker that he had never even been aware of until today. Hearing those words out of Ryuuji’s mouth in that desperate, pleading tone is almost surreal, only ever existing in the younger man’s most shameful fantasies, but this is real, and so much better.

“Stand up then,” Rei commands, and Ryuuji obeys immediately. “Look how eager he is, Isa. So eager for us to use him.” Isa’s breath hitches audibly, every one of her words going right to his quickly stiffening dick, but it’s nothing compared to what Ryuuji’s soft moan does to him.

It’s all made sense by now, of course. When Rei had asked him if he wanted Ryuuji, it had been about this. And Isa hadn’t lied. He wants him so bad it hurts, and finally, finally, the opportunity has been so graciously handed to him by both the man himself and his wife, and Isa thinks that he might be the luckiest person alive. He can’t resist, doesn’t want to, and dares to take a step closer, but looks back to Rei, asking if this is really alright before going any further.

“Go on,” she gives him a smile, and Isa shudders at the realization that there’s no way she doesn’t know how badly he wants this.

With that, Isa lets go of his hesitation and rushes to Ryuuji, eager to see more of him, experience more. He reaches out to touch him but stops just short, looking up at him for permission too, and even though Ryuuji doesn’t say anything, Isa can see so much love and trust in his eyes that it says countless words between them, and Ryuuji doesn’t need to say anything for Isa to understand him completely. Isa touches his chest, just like how he’s always wanted to - there's lots of things he’s always wanted to do, that he's so excited to - and the way the older man shivers underneath his touch makes Isa’s arousal ache. “You’re… You’re so beautiful,” he admits quietly, and it’s nothing he's ever expected to say to him, but so many boundaries have fallen away so quickly, they’re suddenly so open and close to each other in a way Isa has longed for but never thought he’d get to experience, and he knows there’s no reason to hide anything anymore.

Rei silently steps behind Ryuuji and runs her hands across his back. “Isa, you don’t have to be gentle with him, you know,” she says, just before roughly grabbing Ryuuji’s hair and tugging his head back, bringing a moan from him. “You’d be surprised at how much he can take.”

The implication of that statement is not lost on Isa, and he wonders just what the couple has gotten up to before. He’s being let in on it, allowed to join, and he can’t begin to fathom his own gratitude for that.

Ryuuji’s neck is so deliciously exposed like this, and Isa can’t stop himself, mostly because he knows he doesn’t need to, and leans in to suck on the delicate skin there and it’s so good but the gasp it gets from the older man might be even better. Isa can barely feel Ryuuji’s unclothed dick brushing against him - he bites, gently, experimentally - and he can feel it better when Ryuuji bucks his hips towards him, the erection pressing close to the one behind Isa’s jeans, but just too high.

The movement is not lost on Rei, and she leans forward to growl into her husband’s ear, “Ryuuji, you know better than that.”

Isa tries another bite on his crush’s throat while said crush babbles out an apology, “I’m sorry, mistress! I’ll be good!”

Mistress, the word invites so many sinful fantasies to Isa’s mind of what the sex between these two is like, and he’s so incredibly ready to be a part of it. He wants to join in properly too, play his part in their roleplay, and even though it’s so very foreign to him, he’s determined to try, so he tests the waters by muttering, “You better be,” against Ryuuji’s throat, and immediately feels the other man’s dick jump in response and it feels so damn good to get that reaction out of him with just three words.

Rei grabs Ryuuji and spins him around so he’s facing the other way just before pulling him into a forceful kiss, Ryuuji not hesitating a second to open his mouth for his wife to explore with her tongue. Ryuuji’s moans are light and come steadily while Rei’s are low and infrequent.

Ryuuji’s back is to Isa now, but the smaller of the two men can’t complain as he lets his gaze travel down to see that gorgeous ass he’s admired for so, so long. Isa’s cock twitches at just the sight, and he lets himself lean forward and press his erection into Ryuuji, who pushes back against him encouragingly.

Dr. Kawara groans into Rei’s mouth, then drops his head onto his wife’s shoulder. “Mistress… Oh Isa, fuck…,” his breath is shaky with need.

“On your knees,” Rei growls, and Ryuuji obeys once again, sliding down, twisting his body as he does so so he can face Isa again, who runs his hands through the soft blue locks.

The two scientists share a gaze, and they both seem to know what the other is thinking, as it’s what they’re thinking as well, ‘Am I really doing this? Am I really going to fuck my best friend, and my coworker?’ The answer to both of them is obvious: ‘Of course.’ There’s so much more than just lust here, there’s a mutual understanding of how much they’ve really wanted this, but had always been too afraid to admit it, but now it’s happening and it’s so good, so beautiful, there could never be any regrets.

Rei stays where she is, allowing the two to have their moment. She knows that Isa only really has eyes for Ryuuji - in fact, she strongly suspects he might not even be into women at all - but that’s okay. She trusts Ryuuji, and though she may have only met Isa fairly recently, she knows that he and her husband had known each other long enough so that she can trust him too. They had formed a strong bond over the years, and she knows it isn’t a threat to her. Ryuuji would never dream of doing this if he didn’t have her permission, hell she had even been the one to bring it up. Still, this is new for all of them, so she feels better for being at least part of it, instead of just handing her husband off. And as far as she’s concerned, it’s all going very well. She approves of Isa greatly, and seeing for herself the intense chemistry the two men share as they experience each other for the first time, it gives her great confidence that they can take care of each other.

Isa kneels down slowly, taking Ryuuji’s face into his hands. Ryuuji relaxes into the touch, and Isa brings his face closer, wondering if the older man can hear how hard is heart is thumping. “I want to kiss you,” he whispers, and Ryuuji gently nods his approval, so Isa presses their lips together softly, sweetly. This whole encounter had been rather intense before, but now they take a moment to just be slow and enjoy each other.

It’s wonderful, and perfect, but that just makes Isa want more, so he swipes his tongue over the older’s bottom lip, asking to be let in. Ryuuji is happy to oblige, opening his mouth. Isa moans as he shoves his tongue in, and not a moment later Ryuuji’s hands are in his hair. Isa is inexperienced, but he thinks he manages to ride it out well enough. Ryuuji seems to enjoy it, at least.

Mrs. Kawara smiles at the sight, her deep affection for Ryuuji affording her a deep affection for Isa as well, by association. They’re good for each other, she can see it, and while that might invoke jealousy in others, she only sees proof that she can allow this newcomer (not that that term is entirely accurate with how long he’d known Ryuuji) into their lives without reservation.

But she’s grown tired of standing aside, so she speaks up, “Are you boys quite done?” and almost immediately they part, both looking up at her sheepishly, clearly ashamed for having ignored her for so long.

“Sorry, mistress…,” Ryuuji whispers, gaze lowered to the carpet.

“Isa, get up,” she says, and he does. “Stand there,” she points a small distance away, and he doesn’t question her, does exactly as he’s told, eyes jumping between her and Ryuuji. Rei grins. It’d be so easy to train him as she did Ryuuji, and she secretly hopes her suspicions about his orientation are wrong. She wouldn’t hold him against him at all if that isn’t the case, of course, but she can’t help but lament the loss of not being able to properly get her hands on someone so obedient.

Ryuuji’s head snaps up when he hears Rei shuffling through a drawer in the desk against the wall, and watches as she pulls out a black leather collar. He looks over to Isa in time to see the younger man’s bulge twitch in his pants at the sight of it.

Rei beckons her toy, and he hurries to crawl over, leaning his head forward to allow his mistress to buckle the collar around his neck. Isa’s breath hitches, and he palms himself through his jeans.

The woman sits down in the desk chair and spreads her legs slightly. “How about we show Isa just how good you are, hmm?” she asks, cocking her head to the side. Ryuuji’s eyes light up and he nods eagerly. Rei’s commanding smirk softens and she gently pets his hair, but only for a moment before the dominance is back. “Get to it then.”

Her toy does just that, fingers fumbling desperately with the button of her pants, but he succeeds. He pulls the zipper down slowly, soaking in his victory, and Isa starts to move from his place to venture closer as Ryuuji ghosts his fingers along his wife’s sex through her panties, already damp. Rei isn’t having that though, and grabs his hair roughly, earning a squeak, and growls, “Don’t you tease me.”

Ryuuji obeys and pulls her bottoms completely down, Rei lifting her hips just enough for him to do so. He stares at first, but another tug in his hair signals him to hurry up and get started. He leans in and starts at the bottom, the tip of his tongue tickling her perineum, then flattens his tongue as much as he can as he slowly drags it up across her pussy, intent on getting her good and warmed up. He hears another zipper as he stiffens his tongue and weaves the tip amongst her folds, Rei groaning as she leans her head back.

“He’s that good?” Isa dares to speak, and he almost flinches after he says it in reaction to the sound of his own voice interrupting the soft moans of the couple. Rei doesn’t mind though, she just grabs onto the back of Ryuuji’s head, forcing him down as she grinds against his face, then looks up to Isa and nods. Isa’s eyes widen at the sight, and spits on his hand before wrapping it around his now-freed cock. They groan simultaneously.

Being forced against his mistress’s soaking arousal like this makes eating her out a bit more difficult, but Ryuuji can manage, and opts to delicately suck on the pink folds surrounding her opening. His eyes wander to the side, and he’s barely able to see the younger scientist’s cock, precum beading at the tip, and it makes him stop momentarily. Rei notices, pulls Ryuuji off of her, and he whines in disappointment. Rei slaps him hard, his head twisting to the side as a deep, guttural moan tears from his throat. “We’re being very generous, you should be satisfied with what you get,” she warns.

Isa stops getting himself off for a moment, shocked that he’s just witnessed Ryuuji’s wife hit him, but with the sinful groan the older man lets out and the way his cock twitches, he realizes that, well, they both really are just that kinky. He doesn’t quite want to admit it, but a voice in the back of his head tells him it is kind of hot. Hell, his own erection hadn’t faltered for even a second at the sight. He’s still so hard, painfully hard in fact, and Rei must be able to tell somehow because she eyes him, then looks back to Ryuuji before tilting her head in Isa’s direction. “Give him some attention too.”

Ryuuji moves away from her and shuffles over to Isa on his knees, demurely looking up at him from under his eyelashes. “May I please suck you off, sir?”

Isa inhales sharply at being called ‘sir’. Nevermind the intense sexual connotation that word has here, Isa had only ever used that word to refer to Ryuuji, never the other way around. The role reversal just adds another layer to the eroticism, and it goes right to Isa’s dick. “Yes, yes please,” he almost whines, and Ryuuji smiles up at him, moves Isa’s hands away and then starts to place soft kisses up and down his shaft. Isa groans and settles his hands in Ryuuji’s hair, gripping hard to steady himself.

Rei watches, amused, before getting up from her seat and shuffling through the drawer once again. This time she pulls out lube, and Ryuuji groans around the stiff cock he’d just started taking into his mouth at the sound of the cap opening. He’s heard it too many times to ever mistake it.

A moment later and there’s wet fingers pressed against his hole, causing Ryuuji’s whole body to shudder with anticipation. “You ready?” Rei whispers as she circles his rim, and Ryuuji whines around Isa’s cock. His mistress takes that as a ‘yes’ and pushes a finger in. Isa can’t quite see it for himself from this position, but there’s hardly anything left to the imagination, and he moans at the sight, pulling Ryuuji’s head down further on his dick. Ryuuji’s not sure whether he wants to push back against the finger in his ass or take more of Isa’s cock into his mouth, but he ends up deciding on the former, pushing his hips back.

“Oh no you don’t,” Rei growls as she firmly grabs Ryuuji’s waist with her free hand, stopping him, then looks up to Isa. “Slap him for me.” Isa’s eyes widen as he removes one hand from Ryuuji’s hair, stares at it, then looks back to Rei. “He’s being naughty, and needs to be punished,” she explains, as she continues to finger her husband. Isa continues to look nervous, he never thought he’d actually hit Ryuuji before. He doesn’t want to hurt him, but reminds himself that that’s kind of the point - but what if he fucks it up, misjudges how much strength to put behind it, and actually hurts him, and ruins the mood? But then again, it had looked like Rei really slapped him good before, Isa isn’t sure if he could even hit any harder than that. There’s not really any point in debating to himself about it though, because Rei just keeps staring him down. “Do it.”

There’s an edge to her voice that startles Isa into action, and he tugs Ryuuji off his cock. Ryuuji looks up at him pleadingly, lips red and swollen, one cheek still slightly red from where he’s already been hit. Isa finds the look incredibly hot, and takes a second to just really look at him and drink it all in, studying every detail. Those deep, beautiful red eyes, the light stubble across his jaw, it makes the younger man’s heart flutter.

“Fuck,” Ryuuji swears as Rei adds another finger. “Isa, please. I’ve been-ah…,” he moans as she moves them in and out agonizingly slowly, “I’ve been bad sir, I need to be punished.”

That makes up Isa’s mind, and before he can stop himself he pulls his hand back and smacks Ryuuji hard across the face, the side opposite from where Rei had hit him earlier, putting all the power he can behind it. Which isn’t much, but it’s more than enough, as Ryuuji cries out in pleasure and pain. Isa rides high on adrenaline as he grabs Ryuuji’s face to get him into place for another hard smack on the other side. He can’t believe he actually just did that, twice, but Ryuuji moans even louder this time, and he knows he made the right decision. This domineering act is way more fun than he could have anticipated, and he keeps it up, roughly grabbing at the other man’s jaw to keep him still. “Are you going to be bad again?” He lowers his voice a few octaves, doing his best to sound commanding.

It must work, because for a moment Ryuuji almost looks like he might really tear up as he cries, “No sir! I’ll be good, I’ll listen to you and mistress!”

“That’s right you will,” Isa says as he forces Ryuuji back onto his dick, and Rei decides it’s time for a third finger.

Ryuuji is almost overwhelmed, it’s his first time sucking a real cock. Rei has had him service dildos before, but that’s nothing like this. Isa tastes different, feels different, he’s proportioned differently. It’s all so different, but not horrible. Ryuuji barely has time to hope that all the practice he’s had with silicone is paying off before he’s distracted by Rei’s fingers brushing against a bundle of nerves inside him, causing him to cry out around the dick in his mouth.

His mistress smirks, and presses against the spot again, harder this time. Ryuuji tightens around her fingers and lets out what Isa swears is the most erotic moan he’s ever heard in his life. “Look at him, Isa. He’s all ours for the taking.”

“You look so good like this, Ryuuji,” Isa murmurs, coming down from the high of having just smacked his boss, “I wish you could see yourself right now.”

Rei pulls her fingers out and slaps Ryuuji’s ass before standing up, causing him to squirm about in response. Isa looks up and watches, mesmerized, as the woman retrieves a pink double-ended dildo, slathering one side with lube before sliding it into herself with a few low groans. She doesn’t know it, but she’s right - it doesn’t make Isa feel anything at all, and in fact he’d probably be turned off if Ryuuji wasn’t doing so well on his dick. But he’s never seen anything like it before, it’s fascinating, and he can’t look away. Especially not when it’s completely inside her, a black elastic strap around her waist holding the toy in place, and for all intents and purposes she’s got a thick silicone dick sticking out from her pelvis, and Isa knows exactly what she intends to do with it.

The end of the toy still out in the air gets its fair share of lube before the bottle is tossed aside, and Ryuuji feels the blunt head press against him, moaning as it slowly, sweetly, pushes its way inside. “I’ll never get over how well you just take it,” Rei growls as she leans forward to fill her husband up, grinding her pussy against the small wall separating both ends of the toy as she does so, driving her end further into herself.

Ryuuji’s groans vibrate through Isa’s cock as he silently begs his mistress to just fuck him already, he wants it so bad, but he doesn’t dare try to move again without permission. He’s already learned his lesson, his face still stings as a reminder of what happens when he’s naughty. So he occupies himself with obediently allowing Isa to guide his head up and down, listening to his younger coworker mutter about how good he feels.

His wife decides he’s adjusted well enough to the dildo inside him by now, and pulls her hips back so that only the head is still inside him, before thrusting forward hard and driving eight inches back into him all at once. Ryuuji cries out, hands flying up from the floor to hold onto Isa’s hips, while Rei doesn’t allow him any respite, nearly pulling back out only to shove right back in again, over and over, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she impales herself on her side of the dildo with every thrust, keeping Ryuuji steady with a tight grip on his hips.

Meanwhile Isa can’t get enough of his mouth, when Ryuuji’s tongue isn’t swirling devilishly around his head, he’s enjoying the hot, tight confines of his throat. He’s never felt anything like it, he can hardly wrap his mind around how good he is. His legs are shaking with pleasure, and he bends over Ryuuji, hands planted firmly on the older man’s shoulders to support himself. Rei takes the opportunity to lean up and shove their mouths together, and the two messily make out over Ryuuji while they both shamelessly pound into either end of him.

Ryuuji has always loved being his wife’s fucktoy, and he’s so pleased to find out that he loves being Isa’s just as much. The dildo in him hits his prostate erratically, he can never tell if or how hard it’ll get him in just that right spot, and it keeps him on his toes, but every time it does it sends an electric current of pleasure from deep inside him, straight up through his cock, making him rock hard without it even having been touched at all. He’s getting closer and closer to cumming, but he needs to hold back, he can’t cum until mistress gives him permission, he needs to be good. He’s not sure how much longer he can hold out though, but thankfully he’s distracted by Isa’s dick pulsing in his mouth, and Ryuuji gets the feeling the smaller man is about to reach his end.

“I-I’m gonna cum…,” Isa confirms Ryuuji’s suspicion a moment later, dropping his head onto Rei’s shoulders, who bites onto his neck, tells him to “Go on then,” and Isa cums with a shout, pulling Ryuuji down into his pelvis as he blows his load down his boss’s throat, who swallows it all eagerly. When he’s finally spent, Isa pulls out, panting, finds the chair Rei had been sitting in earlier and collapses onto it to watch the couple finish.

With Isa finished, Ryuuji lets his upper body fall forward onto the floor, ass in the air, and his wife adjusts her position to lean over him, hands planted on either side of his head as she bucks down into him. His mouth free, Ryuuji lets out a steady stream of groans and profanities, eyes sliding shut in pure bliss.

“Yeah, you like this, don’t you?” Rei snarls into Ryuuji’s ear, and grabs his throat as he cries his response, “Yes! Yes mistress - FUCK! - you always make me feel so good mistress! I wanna cum so badly, please let me cum mistress, please!”

She’s still hitting his prostate irregularly, but she’s making sure to hit it more often, nearly constantly. The dildo’s getting her right in the perfect spot too, and she moves a hand down to rub furiously against her clit, bringing herself close as well. “And to think, no one’s even touched your dick all night. You must really love getting it up the ass like this, hmm?” She laughs breathlessly. “Yes, Ryuuji, you may cum.”

Ryuuji lets go, his ass tightening around the dildo as he shoots thick ropes of cum onto the floor. He moans loudly, the silicone dick brushing against his sensitive prostate driving him through his orgasm and he moans into the carpet.

His wife follows quickly after, grunting through her teeth, whole body shaking and her movements getting more erratic as she rides out her own orgasm, violent pleasure radiating from her clit through her abdomen.

She pulls out of Ryuuji, who collapses completely on the floor, before undoing the strap holding the toy in place and pulling it out of herself as well. She lays herself on top of him, and they stay like that for a while, breathing heavily. Husband and wife, both spent, enjoy a comfortable, sweet, loving moment together post-orgasm.

After he gets some strength back in his limbs, Ryuuji shakily moves to get up, Rei taking the cue to stand up as well. Isa rises from his seat, and without anyone needing to say anything, the three of them move to the bed, haphazardly snuggling into each other in a tangled mess of limbs. Isa still isn’t quite sure how exactly it all came to this, but he couldn’t be happier that it has, and he’s so ready for whatever will come next.

“So, Isa,” Rei breaks the silence after a while, her previously stern voice now gentle, caring, and still a little breathless. “How was it?”

He doesn’t need to think twice. “It was amazing. Better than I could have hoped, I- Thank you.”

“I’m so glad,” Ryuuji murmurs, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller man. “I know this was all really sudden, I was so worried you’d just be weirded out.”

“Well if we were going to confront each other about our feelings, it was definitely a very unconventional way of going about it,” Isa chuckles. “But effective.” He pauses. “I just don’t understand why.”

Rei answers him, face pressed into the top of his head, her arm draped across his body to rub her husband’s arm lovingly. “I could see your infatuation with him from space, dear. Of course, I wouldn’t let just anyone double-team my husband with me. But you’re not just anyone. You’ve known Ryuuji for a long time, and I know he trusts you completely.” She moves her hand to cup Isa’s cheek tenderly. “I don’t want to make Ryuuji choose between loving one of us. He doesn’t need to - I don’t believe it works like that. Tonight I witnessed firsthand just how strong your bond with each other really is, and instead of pushing it away, I want to invite you into our family. There’s more than enough love to go around.”

“I…,” Ryuuji swallows nervously, and nuzzles into Isa’s neck. “I love you, Isa. I really do.” Perhaps that was already obvious, but it had yet to be explicitly said. There are no doubts now.

An immense feeling of pure love swells up in Isa’s chest, so much so his eyes water. “I love you too. I-I’ve loved you for a long time. You both have no idea how grateful I am you’d let me be a part of this, I must be the happiest person in the world right now.”

They all hold each other tighter, and there’s a few more minutes of relaxed silence before Isa speaks up again. “I can’t believe I actually hit him though. That was… wow.”

The married couple both can’t help but to burst out laughing. “The look on your face was amazing,” Rei chortles. “You looked like I told you to commit sacrilege.”

“It felt like it,” Isa mutters. “I really didn’t mess it up, though? It was really okay, Ryuuji?”

“Yes, Isa, don’t worry,” Ryuuji kisses his cheek. “You did perfect. The way you took control like that was so hot, I thought I’d cum right there.”

“Good thing you didn’t, or he would have had to hit you again,” Rei chimes in.

“I don’t think I would have really minded. I didn’t think it would be, but... well, it feels weird to admit, but it did feel good.”

Rei laughs again. “Well of course it did! How many people don’t wanna slap their boss?”


End file.
